


Homecoming?

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the piece of shit who I thought I loved, and is now slowly taking everything from me :)</p></blockquote>





	Homecoming?

John Watson was 16. His best mate, Sherlock, was 15. They met in middle school when John saw the thin, pale, boy on the rather unfriendly end of a meaty fist. 

"Freak!" Sebastian taunted as Sherlock hit the ground with an 'oof '. Within seconds Sebastian found himself pinned to the hot and rough concrete with John seemingly on the verge of beating him to death.

"John! Stop!" The tall boy pleaded, his clothes in disarray from his own assault.  
John loosened his grip and turned to face the curly haired boy. "Hammurabian times have passed. I don't believe an eye for an eye is a civilized approach nowdays." 

Sherlock offered a hand. John took it and stood up. "Next time I see you even so much as touch anyone else" he said, pointing at the bully "pray that he's here to stop me."

Sebastian sprinted away. "Are you all right?" John asked. 

"Yes, I'm quite fine. Thank you for defending me. No one's ever done that for me before." Sherlock answered.

"Well, that's about to change. From now on consider me your personal body guard." He held out his hand for Sherlock to shake." John Watson, though you apparantly already knew that." 

Sherlock gave his hand a short firm shake "Sherlock Holmes. We have pre-algebra together."

And just like that they became best mates. Utterly inseperable, the boys spent the next 3 years straining the levels of platonicity. It was Sherlock who finally peirced that thin veil.

Sherlock was now in 10th grade, John was in 11th. And homecoming was just around the corner.

Sherlock arrived to school that day in a form fitting purple button up, along with nice slacks and dress shoes. He carried a flower, a rock and roll rose, that he recalled John telling him was his favorite.

John sat waiting for them, dressed nicer than his usual, but not by much. He held a bouquet of dasies and sunflowers, the flowers that he had gotten Sherlock to admit he was wild for.

Sherlock power walked to the table nervously as John stood to greet him, equally nervous, but slightly better at hiding it.

"John, you look nice." Sherlock said, trying to sound casual.

"You, too." John complimented, trying not to stare at how the shirt perfectly accented his curves.

Sherlock held out the rose shakily. "Erm, John. I was wondering if you, um," 

John smiled and held out his own flowers. "Homecoming?"

Sherlock nearly toppled him over with his sudden hug. "Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> For the piece of shit who I thought I loved, and is now slowly taking everything from me :)


End file.
